


I Need to Touch You

by QueenoftheProcrastination



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending to TLJ, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Mention of sex, Prompt Fill, alternate throne scene, it was her soul that I loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheProcrastination/pseuds/QueenoftheProcrastination
Summary: A fill for an anon request on tumblr: Reylo prompt: "I need to feel you." ;-)





	I Need to Touch You

Kylo Ren cast the red lacquered spear to the ground almost as an afterthought as he looked across the corpse strewn chamber for Rey. He needed to see her, to assure himself that she had survived.

That they both had. 

She was staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Kylo could feel her adrenaline pulsing through the force like a heartbeat. Rhythmic, throbbing. Matching his emotional signature beat by beat. 

Maybe that frightened her–the intensity of their bond–because her gaze skittered away from his, sliding toward the viewer. But before she could run, distract them with some trivial issue like the Rebellion, or the First Order, or the corpse of his master on the floor beside them, he rushed to her side, ripping his gloves off in the collapsing space between him and her. 

“What–what are you doing?” She managed to squeak out, eyes going wide and anticipation joining the adrenaline. 

“I need to feel you,” he rasped, the force of his desperation slamming into them until she, or he, or they trembled. 

Kylo buried his fingers in her hair and cupped her jaw, tilting her head up with a soft tug. Force she was beautiful–and strong, so damned strong. 

His equal. His empress. 

Rey’s mouth parted, her pretty pink lips expelling a little puff of air in surprise. She'd heard him, of course. She had never been touched like this–or, really, at all. But that was going to change. He’d see to it. He was going to take her on this very floor until her bones ached with the weight of his desperation for her. 

Not giving her any quarter–any moment to second guess this, to second guess  _them_ –Kylo sealed his mouth over Rey’s, kissing her until his heart beat in her chest, and his soul became her soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving me a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have a prompt you'd like me to write, you can find me on tumblr: http://queenmelisende.tumblr.com . I'ts a wild ride of Adam Driver, SW, Reylo, the occasional random fandom shit, and me having mental breakdowns over grad school. :D


End file.
